


The Supernatural

by SkyWrites



Series: Shadow [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Song Lyrics, Sonic Adventure 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWrites/pseuds/SkyWrites
Summary: I am the ultimate life, a flawless existence.Nothing is unpredictable to me, nothing can surprise me.I am the mystery of the world, I can tell it by cold eyes.I am the warrior, it's my way to go.Tell me the truth, are you really the ultimate life?Takes place during Final Chase in Sonic Adventure 2.





	The Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> [Based on this song.](https://youtu.be/Iv9esRxJ3Z8)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Lyrics used are in bold.

**_I am the ultimate life, a flawless existence._ **

His body moved through darkness, a dark blur in a darker void. His enemy was trying to undo his work. He couldn’t allow that. The creatures of the ARK were restless, much more so now than ever. It seemed they escaped and writhed throughout space, attacking him at every chance uselessly. Mindless creatures.

**_Nothing is unpredictable to me, nothing can surprise me._ **

He let the movement take him, let his momentum free him. The ARK was a dangerous place, the roads around it rusty and falling apart, held together with nothing but spite. Shadow moved through with ease. He let his mind repeat those thoughts.

**_I am the mystery of the world, I can tell it by cold eyes._ **

He knew what he was. He was sure of what he was. He floated through the ARK’s debris. As long as he moved, he knew. There would be no doubt. There could be no doubt.

**_I am the warrior, it’s my way to go._ **

He smashed through another of the old doctor’s creations, its tendril’s hungrily grabbing for his body. Another failed experiment surely, but this was simply further proof he was not the failure. With each creature killed, each memory destroyed, he could be surer of himself, he could grow stronger.

**_Give me your huge potential with your fluid motion._ **

Yes. That voice. This was his, of course. Of course it was his. Who else could it be?

**_Just_ **

Another creation destroyed, another memory gone. Blood stained his fur, but he didn’t notice. The world around him stayed dark, stayed a blur. This was how it was meant to be. This was how he should see it. A dream. Allow his body to move, to do his work for him. He had control.

He was in control.

**_Tell me the truth, are you really the ultimate life?_ **

His foot slipped. The world came back. Beneath him the earth’s gravity pulled, hoping to destroy him. He was suddenly aware of his surroundings, overwhelmed with his position. How had he gotten here, how would he navigate this?

That bat. Rouge. Why did she tell him this?

**_Just_ **

Keep moving. Keep moving. Ignore it. That wasn’t him. That was her. His body flew forward again, running across the jagged crevices with ease, or at least he had hoped. It wasn’t as easy before. The rust of the metal was more apparent, the creatures seemed angrier and more hostile. Those creatures. Fighting to prove who they were. Fighting to prove they were the real one.

**_Just move, it’s the time_ **

There were more. So many more. There shouldn’t have been this many. The doctor shouldn’t have failed this many times. They grabbed and pulled and tore into him, demanding their voices be heard, desperately begging to be him. It was getting harder to move on. Yet still his body continued.

**_Just move, it’s the time for you._ **

He couldn’t allow weakness. His enemy would be up ahead. Again, the world returned to a blur. The failed experiments were nothing more than a blotch in his vision. Their tugs and scrapes no longer made an impact. He heard nothing save for the beat of his heart as his body glided forward, always forward to his goal.

The voices were nothing but a strange murmur now, a gibberish he could not understand.

**_Just move, it’s the time for you._ **


End file.
